binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Brain Strain
The Daily Brain Strain is a Bin Weevils game containing many puzzles and questions that lasts sixty seconds (a minute) and is located in Lab's Lab. General information Limit You can only play Daily Brain Stain once a day. Some players discovered a glitch where you could play the quiz more than once in a day, but it is patched. Questions There are a combination of easy and advanced questions in the game, and the questions are not on one subject only - the questions are about multiple topics. Some easy instances of questions featured in the Daily Brain Strain are How many squares are there? ''and ''Which flag does this country belong to?. Some more advanced instances of questions in the quiz include French questions and puzzles. Reward It rewards different amounts of Mulch and XP. It rewards amounts based on how many questions you answered correctly, how quick you answered those and your score you attained throughout the minute game. More than 500 and 30 XP can be obtained for a score over 200. Less than that can be rewarded for a score under that. It is useful for levelling up and gaining XP, explaining why it is one of the popular games in Bin Weevils. The more questions you answer correctly and the higher of a score you attain, the more Mulch and XP you will receive. Date of creation It has been in the Bin since early 2010, and it has not been given any permanent makeovers. Glitches Some players have known a glitch using a cheat player where you can finish a game with 3000 points. This can only be a cheat, otherwise it wouldn't be very easy to get such a high score. Subjects Many subjects are featured in the game. The subjects featured in the game are listed below. Sum Up Sum Up includes mathematics. It has straightforward sums involving multiplication and addition like 8 x 0 ''and ''58 + 50. Molecule Madness Molecule Madness includes counting up how many shapes there are in a diagram shown above four choices of what the answer could be. The shapes you have to count are usually hexagons, triangles, stars, circles and squares. On the diagram there are lines pointing different directions and joining other lines with shapes on it. Flag Who? Flag Who ''includes answering questions about which flag belongs to a country (there are four choices of what the answer could be, and you have to select the correct choice). A flag is shown above the choices. Jigsaw Jam ''Jigsaw Jam includes finding out which jigsaw piece fits the missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle shown above four choices of what the answer could be. This activity has a different layout from the other ones - the choices are not in boxes, but they are below a box with the jigsaw in it. They are arranged in a line, and the choices are not below each other. Times Up Times Up '' includes working out what time is shown on a clock above four choices of what the answer could be. Hit The Switch! ''Hit The Switch! ''includes working out which switch lights the bulb. These can be easy or hard to figure out, depending on your past scores. The switches can be close together, so it is difficult, or they can be spread out, so it is easier to discover. This also has a different layout, which is similar to ''Jigsaw Jam. ''There are four switches, three do not lead to the bulb and one does. There are boxes under the beginnings of the switches arranged in a line next to each other. X!? ''X?! ''includes mathematics. It has algebra questions asking you to find out what x is. It can have easy or hard questions, depending on your previous scores. Instances of easy questions are ''x + 8 = 15 ''and ''6x = 36. An example of a harder question is 20 = 5 x (5 - x). Parlez-vous... Parlez-vous... includes questions about asking translations of a French word into English. As soon as the question of Parlez-vous... appear, a French speaker says the word. There are four choices of what the translation could be. Map Mayhem Map Mayhem ''includes answering questions about which country is located on the map. When a question of ''Map Mayhem appears, there is a map of the world, and it will zoom into a country it asks you to name. There are four choices of what the name of the country could be. Multicolour Mix-Up Multicolour Mix-Up ''is about finding out which word doesn't match its color. There are eight color words (purple, pink, red, blue, yellow, orange, grey and black) in a box. Seven of them match their color, but one does not. There are four choices below the box of what word might not match its color. Silly Squares ''Silly Squares ''is about counting how many squares there are in a box showing a diagram. The squares are spread out, close together and overlapping. Overlapping squares count also. There are four choices of how many squares there could be. Missing Sign ''Missing Sign ''includes finding out which sign is missing to solve the mathematical equation above the choices of what the sign could be. Unlike the other subjects, it can have three choices instead of four choices of what the sign could be. The signs included here are addition, subtraction, equals, divison, multiplication, less than and more than. Test Subjects To improve your current score and earn more XP and Mulch, you can practise the subjects you struggle on, or after completing your Daily Brain Strain once, you can do it again as a Daily Test. Test Subjects Descriptions Leaderboards It is one of the games included in the leaderboards. Your leaderboards includes you and your buddies' records of the ''Daily Brain Strain. It says how many times a player has played the game, their average score and their best score. Your buddies are ranked by their highest score, not their average score or their plays. Category:Games Category:Article stubs